How cliche could you get?
by starwater09
Summary: The last person she'd thought she'd ever run into was Kevin Thompson but life loved messing with her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay there are so many reasons why I shouldn't do this the most major one being I have so much on my plate as it is but once you get a story bug it's hard to ignore. Now as a person born in the 90's I luv Daria and have always been a true blue TrentxDaria fan for years! I used to go to the Outpost website before it closed down to read some. I never liked Daria and Tom together even after re-watching the series as an adult I can just barely stand season five. Now I can admit that Daria and Trent would have never worked out as presented to us but I've seen wonderful fics where the author makes them work in a way that's usually believable. Now TrentxDaria will always have a special place in my heart if they ever brought back the series with Daria and crew being adults/parents about 80% of myself would want to see them together to this day. I never thought I could even like them with anyone else but then I read a fanfic called 'A New Set of Rules' by Dennis it is a…Daria…and…Kevin as in THE QB fanfic. I KNOW surprising but it's done really well and the unaired pilot of Daria is heavy with DariaxKevin. I like writing things that makes me challenge myself each story I have is a different personal challenge and so now I take the challenge of making the QB and Brain work.**

 **p.s. I decided to write in the idea of a floating time line that most cartoons have mostly because this takes place while the main characters are in college and because I don't want to have to keep worrying about references in terms of years. Okay A/N over now!**

 **I own nothing but the plot and my oc's**

All that could be heard all around her was loud screaming from cheering fans and clear drunken madness from college kids. One day Daria will look back on this day and still not understand how she ended up where she is now. Football was never something Daria was into back at Lawndale even though it was really important for the small suburban town. In fact she had been so happy when she moved to Boston and went to a school that didn't have a football team or any other sports team for that matter. So why was she at a football game you may ask? Well peer pressure is a bitch that's why.

"You don't have to look so upset." A voice yelled over the crowds. "Wait are you even upset sometimes the alcohol makes me forget you always look like this."

"Maybe it's both." Daria says in a monotone voice, not the best idea though even though her friend was standing right next to her it was likely that she even heard her.

"I'm going to assume you just said something sarcastic and one up it with a biting remark." The other girl tells her friend. "And here it is …biting remark!"

The faintest hint of the Mona Lisa that Daria had coined for herself graces her lips as she shakes her head at Alex who was the reason why she was even at this game. Alexandra Smith or Alex was an African American girl and a fellow Raft student and the first college friend Daria had made one year ago. They had both been taking a history class and had made a few or a lot of eyebrow raising remarks on civil rights and equal pay.

On the surface the two seemed very different Alex was law major, Daria is a writing major, Alex was more outgoing and would be consider to fitting in the popular crowd. Daria while willing to meet new people still wasn't as outgoing and wouldn't or couldn't ever see herself as a social butterfly. Alex had previously lived in a big city and Daria couldn't think of any place smaller then Lawndale though she was sure places smaller must exist. It was only when you looked deeper could you see their similarities though.

"What did you expect to happen it's not like she wanted to be here." A male voice shouts over the crowd.

"But tailgating is a college student must Jackson!" Alex says turning to look at the Asian man standing next to her. "You don't want to look back ten years from now thinking that you hadn't done enough stupid regrettable college things."

"She's got a point amiga." Jane speaks up adding her own two cents.

Daria just sighs rolling her eyes and waiting for this madness to be over. Things had changed in a lot of ways for Daria Morgendorffer in the past two years since her graduation. For one instead of only having one best friend she now had three, Alex and Jackson were a welcome addition to her life. While Jane had always encourage Daria to interact with more of the human race Alex was able to convince her to go places for personal gain and not just to talk over people's heads. Jackson whom she met during a literature class was a calm cool collected Business major whom seemed to be the only person on the planet who could beat Alex in an argument. The first time Daria introduced them to each other they got into an argument about DC and Marvel comics which still wasn't completely over. Despite the fact that Alex and Jackson always seemed to argue Jane and Daria were pretty much sure that the two were not so secretly in love with each other. Though neither would make a move but they always fought even more than usual when the other was seeing another person.

Her relationship with her sister and parents had gotten a lot better though there was still some scars there that might never completely heal. During her senior year Quinn started taking her education a lot more seriously though there was still some backlash from her previous years at the high school so she ended up going to the Lawndale community college for one year before moving to New York to go to fashion school. Quinn may not be as bad as she used to but she still very much liked fashion so this was a good move for her. For their parents their mother after putting in so much work for her firm was finally made partner and their father finally had steady business and was even able to rent an office space for ten employees.

Daria's relationship with Jane was still as strong as ever and although Daria would never admit it this made her happy. There had been a time during their first year away from Lawndale that Daria had worried that eventually the two would grow apart but it never happen despite them both going to different schools. If anything things were even better now that they all could live together, Alex's parents were in real estate and since sophomores didn't have to live at the dorms she convince everyone to rent a home so they could all live together which was pretty cheap considering they only needed to spit one thousand five hundred dollars a month four ways. For a city like Boston that was pretty good.

"Hey that looks like Kevin?!" Jane says in shock breaking Daria from her thoughts.

"What?" Daria asked in confusion turning her head to the monitor that Jane was looking at to see a football player that did look a lot like Kevin Thompson. "I think that is Kevin."

"Wow I guess football is more important than grades." Jane says rolling her eyes a bit.

Kevin Thompson aka The QB had not even graced Daria's thoughts since she left Lawndale behind her. It wasn't even that Kevin was a bad person he really wasn't but he was a victim to popularity and obviousness. Kevin was a text book example of someone who just never saw the world for what it was which in contrast to Daria's personality always bothered her. Last she heard about him was that he had to repeat his senior year and during her talks with Quinn she never mentioned Kevin though to be fair Daria never asked. Well it seemed that luck had turned around once again for the dimwitted football player not only did he make it to college but he was going to Boston College one of the best schools in the state. _Probably getting 'byes' here so that he could be on the team._

Two hours later the game was finally over Kevin's team won surprise surprise and now Daria just wanted to get home.

"No way are we going home now!" Alex shouted excitedly. "I know which bar the Eagles will be celebrating at tonight we have to go and take in the madness."

"Alex the last time we did that there was a bar fight." Jackson says shaking his head at the clearly tipsy girl. "Remember that guy pressed charges because you broke his leg."

"That was an accident and the case is still pending!" Alex proclaimed in a huff. "How about it we go in for one hour and have a few drinks it's eight o clock on a Saturday we've got nowhere else we need to be right now!"

The rest of the group couldn't argue it much to Daria dismay and now she found herself in an overcrowded college bar trying to find at least one friend while avoiding a bunch of people that clearly had way too much to drink.

"Daria?!" A male voice yelled trying to get her attention but she couldn't place where it was coming from. "Daria!" The voice said again only this time she felt someone touching her shoulder, she turned around to find herself face to face with Kevin Thompson who had changed since the game into a pair of blue jeans and a red sweatshirt with the BC logo on it. "Hey Daria!"

"Hey Kevin." Daria says in her usually monotone voice, she was completely caught off guard it was one thing to see Kevin at a distance it was another to run into him at a sports bar. _Well at least he doesn't wear his football uniform everywhere anymore._

"Wow it's been a while right never thought I'd see you again unless you were on TV because you became a famous writer or something." Kevin says in his usual goofball manner of speaking. "Instead I see you again at a college sports bar!"

"Yes well sports bars are the only places where you can get groped and throw up on at the same time so they're a must go to stop." Daria says sarcastically and then the strangest thing happen Kevin laughed almost as if he understood her joke.

"Let me guess a friend dragged you here for an hour and disappeared as soon as you stepped into this place?" Kevin asked knowingly which further shocked Daria's system Kevin never spoke knowingly about anything other than football.

"Ahem yeah." Was all Daria could managed to say she was having a conversation with Kevin Thompson without having the need to hit her head against something clearly she had walked into a parallel universe were she could speak to The QB without wanting to roll her eyes.

"If you want I can help you find her or him." Kevin offered with a smile.

"It's more like a them." Daria explains to him. "I came here with three other people one of them is Jane."

"Oh that's cool that the two of you are still friends." Kevin says while looking around the bar if it was possible had gotten even more crowed it would be very difficult for Daria to find her friends on her own. "Do you have their cell numbers, I don't think we could get through this crowd?"

"I do but it's too loud in here for them to be able hear their phones ring and even if by some miracle they did it's unlikely that we'd be able to talk to each other with shouting 'what?!' every five seconds." Daria says with an irritated sigh she hadn't wanted to come here in the first place and now she was by herself.

"Well then let's get a drink so that we can catch up." Kevin suggest.

"I'm not so sure about that Kevin." Daria says as nicely as she can manage.

"So you're not one bit curios about how Lawndale's dumbest QB got into a college then?" Kevin says teasingly pretending to walk away. "Suit yourself see you in ten years at the reunion if you bother to go!"

"Fine one drink but then I'm out of here." Daria exclaims giving in with a sigh, she hated to admit it but she was curios BC was supposed to be one of the best schools. So now Daria found herself walking towards the bar with Kevin Thompson planning to just have one drink and then taking off soon after that. The two had found a small opening near the bar and once Kevin was finally able to get them their drinks were they able to talk again. "Alright now let's just get this over with."

"Gee Daria you don't have to be so excited about being near me again you can just tone it down." Kevin says sarcastically. "Well you already know that I didn't graduate with you guys and that was a big blow for me you know. Even more then the time I broke my leg and decided to give up playing football I mean everyone graduated even Brittany but me. So I decided to buckle down I went to summer school before going back to Lawndale High to repeat senior year I got my grades up enough to at least go to a decent college but my parents never put a dime away for college. My dad was convinced that I'd be picked up by the pros and my mom put her hope into a football scholarship because all the money had to go to the bills because dad is always in and out of work. Lucky me Mr. DeMartino has an old college buddy that has connections at BC I got a four year scholarship as long as I play on the team and maintain a 3.0 G.P.A."

"Well isn't it nice to know that you can slack off most of your life, decided to get serious at the last minute and get everything a harder working student deserves." Daria says a clear hint of bitterness in her tone.

"I get it Daria you think it's not fair you think that me and anyone else like me should be left to crash and burn while you get to stand there and finally feel superior." Kevin starts to state in a dark tone. "Sorry I'm not pumping gas Daria or a drunken townie but people can change and grow I have and I hope in time you can too." With that Kevin Thompson took off not even giving Daria a chance to counter back leaving her standing there puzzled.

Half an hour later found Daria nursing her fifth tequila shot, after Kevin had left she decided she needed to forget that she ever ran into the QB again and no it wasn't because she felt guilty…I mean why would she need too anyway right? As the night went on things got even more blurry she could just barely remember talking to some other college students and agreeing to go somewhere with someone but she couldn't remember who before she passed out.

The next morning was the worse though not just because of the killer hangover but because she found herself in an unfamiliar room with Kevin Thompson sleeping next to her in bed. "Eeep!"

 **A/N and that is the end of the first chapter still trying to decided if I want to make this an M rated story so for now it's T. please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I wasn't sure if people would even read this but it looks like they have so thank you Magges and Princesakarlita411 for reviewing and now let's get on to the story.**

 **I own nothing but the plot and my oc's**

 **Daria pov**

 _I don't know HOW I ended up here but I need to get out NOW!_ Those were her first thoughts when she woke up the next morning to find herself with a massive hangover and in bed with Kevin Thompson. Daria by some miracle managed to carefully and quietly got off of the bed and finds her clothes and glasses after she was dressed again she looked around and realized she was in what could only be Kevin's dorm room. Besides herself Kevin was the only person in the room and after finding her phone Daria made a run for it hoping to never think about this ever again.

Luck seemed to be on her side during the trip home despite the rocky start to the morning, she managed to not run into anybody on her way out of the dorm's building she was able to call for a car to pick her up and it got to her fairly quickly. Now all she needed to do was get back home and come up with a believable explanation to her roommates if they asked where she had been and she knew they would ask.

Luckily it was still early and a weekend day so it was unlikely that she'd speak to anyone any earlier then noon giving her plenty of time to come up with something. _Until then I'll just get some painkillers and sleep._ That had been the plan when she entered the shared home, she was just going to run to the kitchen grab a bottle of water and some painkillers and run to her room too bad for her one of her roommates was awake.

"Daria?" Jackson says in surprise looking at her in shock. "It's seven in the morning what are you doing up? Wait did you just get in?" Jackson was asking as he took in Daria's appearance this was very unlike her to be coming home so late with messed up clothes and smeared make up and a hangover those were all signs of… "Shame." Jackson whispered as a look of mischief tinkles in his eyes that Daria could clearly see.

"Jackson don't you dare!" Daria threatens in a whisper but it does nothing to stop him.

"Walk of Shame! Daria's doing a walk of shame!" Jackson yells out loud running out of the kitchen to no doubt inform the villagers. "I repeat Daria Morgengorffer is doing the walk of shame people!"

"Jackson I swear they will never find your body!" Daria yells after her friend but it's too late the other villagers were now wide awake.

"So it is true." Alex says as she stands in front of her room Jackson's yelling had given her a chance to grab her phone and now she was recording everything.

"Wow amiga I didn't know you had it in you." Jane says as she looks at Daria in a mixture of surprise and amusement. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"All of you can go to hell." Was all Daria said in response as she marches towards her room to get away from her so called friends.

"It's worse than I thought she doesn't know who he is?!" Jackson says amusement clear in his tone. "Or maybe it's a she?"

"No way Daria would never be that much fun." Jane states shaking her head.

"We never thought she'd do a walk of shame but here it is." Alex says with a shrug shaking her head. "Just to be safe though I'll give her one of my morning after pills. That hangover alone tells me that she might not have been too safe. "

"Why do you have morning after pills?" Jackson asked with a glare.

"None of your business Jackson!" Alex states glaring back at him.

Before things got too heated Jane breaks away from the group not feeling up to dealing with the couple that's not a couple. She heads over to Daria's room knowing that her friend would have an easier time just talking one on one with her instead of dealing with Alex and Jackson.

Daria had just changed clothes and was about to take some painkillers when Jane walked into her room. "Don't worry I'm already sewing the scarlet letter on my clothes." She says not even turning to look at her long time best friend.

"It's not a big deal Daria." Jane says nonchalantly. "So you got drunk and slept with someone that's just college life. Honestly it's just fun for us because we know how to get under your skin."

"Isn't that just the common answer." Daria begins to say in a monotone voice. "It's college life not a big deal until you sleep with someone you hardly ever wanted to be in the same room with."

"Okay so I guess the guy was a jerk the next morning?" Jane asked with a sigh. "Surprisingly there aren't too many prince charming's during the all-important college years. Just try not to think about it the awkward morning after pillow talk."

"I didn't have to worry about it I was out before the guy even woke up." Daria says with a sigh, it was the only thing she still had to be grateful for. _It's already bad enough waking up next to Kevin Thompson but it would have been worse if he had been awake too._

"Good cause the last thing you need if to wake up and realized you slept with a guy that could be a clone of Kevin Thompson." Jane says with a laugh hoping to cheer her friend up but the way Daria's face paled even more said it all. "No?!"

Daria just groans and buries her face into her pillow clearly showing that she wasn't up to discussing her run in with The QB at the moment.

A week later things were back to normal for Daria, she'd decided to put that whole weekend behind her and never think about it again. At the moment she found herself doing a bit of grocery shopping since she and her roommates were out of a few things and the rest of them would still be in classes for a while. After she was done with that she took her laptop and walked over to a local café so that she could get some writing done. Sure the house was empty at the moment but the place had really good coffee and food and there was just something about the atmosphere that just made her feel comfortable.

She now found herself lost to the outside world just focusing on a paper that would be due in two weeks. It's a shame that she was so focus on said paper that she didn't notice the other person that was now sitting across from her watching her type until she finally stops to take a sip of coffee and finally notices that Kevin had been sitting across from her. "Eeep!"

"Hey Daria, you know I've called your name ten times and you never once looked up." Kevin states in amusement. "And I've been here for about fifteen minutes."

"So you've been watching for that long." Daria says in irritation trying to hide the fact that she felt uneasy, the last time she saw him she was sneaking out of his room and she had planned for it to be the only time she'd ever see him again.

"It's kind of interesting to see you so focus on your work." Kevin just states with a shrug. "So you kind of left before I could make sure that you were alright and-"

"We don't have to discuss it." Daria cuts off hoping that her face wasn't as red as it felt at the moment. "I was drunk did something stupid and I never want to think about it again."

"I can understand that Daria just try to be more careful next time." Kevin says looking at her very seriously. "Seriously there are a lot of jerks out there and you don't want to end up doing something you'll regret."

"Trust me Kevin you don't have to worry about that." Daria says rolling her eyes at him, she'd already had this talk with her friends. "No more one night stands for me. So we can just not talk about what we did together."

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked causing Daria to look back at him, Kevin's expression was clearly one of confusion and curiosity as he tried to piece what she was saying together in his head.

Daria would have been amused by that look having seen it many times back at Lawndale but even Kevin should be able to get what she was saying. "You don't have to pretend to be so confused we're both adults now. I'm sure sleeping with Lawndale's Brain isn't something you're proud of-"

"Whoa wait Daria you think we slept together… like had sex?!" Kevin asked now finally piecing it all together. "Man you really were drunk!"

At that moment Daria wished that the floor would open up and she'd fall in, it was already embarrassing enough that she'd thought she had a one night stand with Kevin of all people. It became worse when said boy was able to find her despite the fact that she'd hoped to never see him again. But then she goes ahead and talks about a night that they didn't even have together with him! _Someone out there must really hate me. Either that or they have nothing better to do with themselves._

"Daria how much of that night do you even remember?" Kevin asked.

"I…I don't remember anything past when you left me at that little corner next to the bar." Daria admitted completely mortified. _My face must look like a tomato right now._

"Well to make a long story short you were drunk a couple frat boys saw this and tried to take you away. I stepped in took you away, you were too wasted to remember how to dial a phone so I took you back to my dorm." Kevin explained hoping that it would make Daria feel better.

"Okay but…when I woke up I didn't have any clothes on but my underwear…and you were in the bed too soo…" Daria voice just trails off after saying that still not completely getting the big picture.

This time though it was Kevin's turn to blush a little bit. "Sorry ahem…you were complaining about being too hot and took them off. I just barely convinced you to keep your underwear on." He explained. "I spent most of the night making sure that you didn't choke on your own vomit and I must have gotten so tired that I fell asleep."

Daria could help but feel relief now that she knew the full story. She hated to admit it but it was kind of harder to forget about that night when she had thought she had in fact slept with Kevin. Finally knowing that she hadn't made things a lot less complicated and a lot easier to deal with. "Thanks for telling the truth Kevin at least I know now that the worse hadn't happen."

"Come on Daria I know we've never been best friends but I would like to think that you'd never believe I'd take advantage of you like that." Kevin says in a tone that wasn't angry just disappointed that she really thought that badly of him.

"Sorry Kevin you're right." Daria tells him while shaking off the sarcastic voice in her head betting that's she'd never say those words ever again. Kevin may not have been the smartest guy but he was the nicest even the times where he really insulted her were always by accident of cluelessness. "I shouldn't have thought that about you, I mean it's silly you changed and it's not like you're into me or anything."

"Hmm." Was all Kevin said as he blushed and looked away from her for a bit looking like he was trying to decide if he should tell her something or not. "Or you know maybe I've always been into you…but I didn't think you'd ever give me a chance."

Daria just sat there feeling speechless as she tried to process Kevin's words. She was completely shocked by his admission one part of herself was yelling that Kevin was just messing with her. In all of their interactions with each other leading to this point there had never been a hint to show that Kevin saw her as anything less than the unpopular brain of Lawndale High. The logically side of herself that she was starting to hate at the moment though reminded her that Kevin though slow never lied to her and was always honest no matter how painful his word came out. "I…have to go." Was all she managed to say as she picked up her things and jetted out of the café before Kevin could say anything else.

 **A/N and that's the end of this chapter! Are you surprised? I am too I didn't know this was going to happen until I started typing and then all of a sudden here it is! Next chapter I think will be in Kevin's pov just so that we can really get into his head. See you then and please read and reviw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now it's time for another chapter. I want to thank Magges, Princesakarlita411 and Moonie185 for reviewing once again. Like I said before this chapter will have Kevin's point of view.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot and my oc's**

 **Kevin pov**

"I…have to go." Was all she managed to say as she picked up her things and jetted out of the café before Kevin could say anything else.

Kevin didn't run after though he knew he could have easily caught up with Daria he thought it was best to give her some space so that she can progress his confession. After a few minutes he too stood up and left the café he had to get to work soon anyway.

As he walked towards a local supermarket that he was currently employed in for his shift he thought about how much his life had changed for the past two years. Like he had explained to Daria before at the sports bar it had been a hard blow to his ego when he learned he was the only one to flunk during their senior year especially when he learned Brittany's grades weren't that much better than his but she had graduated and was accepted into a college. That's when reality really started setting in for the QB.

 **Flashback**

It was the summer after graduation instead of enjoying it with his friends hanging out before they scattered to different parts of the world Kevin was spending his time going to summer school during the day and taking a few night classes in the evenings at the local Community College. He was determined to turn his life around it meant spending less time with his friends and girlfriend but he wanted to catch up with them hopeful that by the end of the summer he could be off to a college as well. Mack and Jodie were supportive they were impressed with his new work ethic. Brittany though was a bit annoyed with not being able to spend as much time with him this caused some strain on their relationship that only got worse when the senior class got their final report cards. **(A/N I don't know how it works in other schools but in my school you got your final report card grades in the mail during summer!)**

Kevin was confused to say the least when he noticed that his and Brittany's grades weren't that different in fact they were both nearly identical. He wasn't upset about it just confused until one day while leaving for school he overheard Brittany's father talking on the phone in his office.

"I'm telling you Jeff I can't wait till my Brittany is in college and away from that dumb loser Kevin Thompson." Mr. Taylor says laughing on the phone. "Don't get me wrong the kid is a good football player but that's all he's good for around here. Luckily I was able to donate some money to the High School and convince Ms. Li to let Brittany graduate or I'd have to spend another year having that dumb QB around."

It had never bothered Kevin that Brittany's family had more wealth then his family, he was never intimidated that her father could buy her things that he could never afford to get. But he couldn't help but think that it was wrong of her father to buy her way out of High School. Kevin cared about Brittany and if she wasn't ready to handle the pressures of a college work load then she should be told so. So Kevin turned back around to tell her the truth but it ended up being the end of their High School romance. Brittany didn't care that her father had bought her way out of High School and no amount of reasoning could change that. Kevin then knew it was over the summer had changed him but not Brittany and that was the last time he spoke to her.

 **End flashback**

Things started to get pretty lonely once fall came around and everyone had left but him. Even though he was still considered popular during his repeated senior year he didn't hang out with people as much anymore just stuck to his school work and football when he got accepted into his college he was grateful and determined not to let his past mistakes happen again.

"Hey Kevin." A male voice says breaking the former QB out of his thoughts.

"Hey Nate." Kevin greets his friend and co-worker as he walks past the cashier to punch in for work.

A few hours later Kevin's shift was almost over all he needed to do was empty out the last few boxes of cereal and he'd finally be home free. The last box was finally put away when a customer came up to him and asked him a question.

"Excuse me?" The female customer asked. "Where do you keep your bread?"

"It's right next to the dairy section can't miss it." Kevin states not even turning to look at the customer as he begins to pack up.

"Can you show me it?" The female customer flirted. "I don't want to get lost."

"It's two aisles down from here it'd be really hard to get lost." Kevin says evenly not paying the disappointed girl any mind as she stomped away.

"Wow that's kind of cold." Another female voice says in amusement. "I guess she wasn't your type Kevin?"

"You know I don't have a type Alex." Kevin says rolling his eyes at his friend. "I just get annoyed by these pushy girls while I'm trying to work.

"Right off course." Alex said sarcastically rolling her eyes at him. "So I know your shift is over now. Do have time to Netflix and chill at my house or do you have to head back to your dorm?"

Kevin paused to think about his friend's offer he hadn't known Alexandra Smith for that long only a couple of months they only saw each other at his job and though she claimed that she was there at his game last week he hadn't seen her. Alex was a pretty cool girl and he thought that they could be great friends if they could spend some more time with each other.

"Sure why not!" Kevin said in agreement with the idea. "Just let me punch out and then we can go."

It didn't take long for Kevin to be ready to go and after Alex had finished paying for her things the two found themselves making their way towards her shared home.

"My friends are pretty cool I'm sure you'll get along with them." Alex says as they worked towards the front door she opened the door letting herself and Kevin in. "Where are you guys?" Alex shouted once she walked into the house.

"Over here Alex." Jane shouted from the kitchen. "Did you bring the-"

"Kevin!" Daria squealed once the two had made it into the kitchen.

"Ah hey Daria…Jane!" Kevin says in surprise and fake happiness.

 _Someone out there is having a lot of fun with my life right now._ Kevin thinks to himself as he and the rest of Alex's friends sit in the living room to watch TV together. It had been interesting to say the least to pretend to have not seen either Daria or Jane for the past few years even though that wasn't completely true but he managed to do just that once he realized that Daria had never mention the night she spent with him to her friends or even the brief moment he shared with her at the café.

Once Jackson and Alex learned that Kevin, Jane and Daria knew each other from High School they were full of questions the whole night. He let the girls answer the most of the questions…well actually Jane ended up speaking the most since he and Daria were silent during most of the questions. If the others notice they didn't say much about it.

Now the five of them were sitting in the living room watching TV…well maybe the other four people were watching it but Kevin couldn't help but to feel a bit awkward. Maybe if he hadn't seen Daria earlier that same day and told her he had always been into her it wouldn't be so bad but he had. Even though Kevin had gotten wiser there were still moments where he didn't think to filter himself and that had been one of those moments.

But he could understand it from Daria's point of view he was just a popular jock with an easy life, who only cared about football, girls and parties. And even he could admit that had been very true but even during his 'Dumb Kevin' years he had a bit of a crush on the school's brain he just didn't realize it. It started off when they had that science project to do together but he hadn't really thought to pay it any mind. During their shared years at Lawndale he thought his crush was just admiration over the fact that Daria was the smartest person he knew.

Kevin could remember seeking for Daria's help when he was the most confused and lost. And though he realized now that had probably been a nightmare for the school's brain it was still some of his best memories. When Tommy Sherman died, when he and Brittany broke up before a big dance ect… He always felt the need to go to Daria because she was smart. But a little voice would always whisper that Mack and Jodie were also smart too, but for some weird reason he only wanted to go to Daria with his problems.

It was only after she was gone that he realized that he had actually liked her, isn't it funny to realized that you used to be too dumb to understand when you have a crush on someone. He even remembered worrying about her more than Quinn when she said their parents were experimenting on them. Of course now he realized that it wasn't true but he had been really worried that they would change Daria and he liked her the way she already was.

Sometime during the evening Kevin got up to get a drink in the kitchen and of course because the universe isn't already having enough fun, Daria was also in the kitchen as well.

"Ah, hey?" Kevin says awkwardly as they stood alone in the kitchen. "You know Alex?"

"Yeah…it's kinda hard to not know someone that you're living with." Daria says sarcastically.

"Yeah…" Kevin manages to say mentally kicking himself. "Listen if you're uncomfortable I could just go."

"What? I'm not uncomfortable!" Daria says defensively her face getting red. "Why would I even be uncomfortable?"

"You means besides the fact that you're standing in the kitchen alone with a guy that you went to High School with and also thought you had a one night stand with? Who also told you that he liked you?" Kevin says equally as sarcastic as Daria had been. "I guess there isn't a good reason to be even a little bit uncomfortable." Kevin finished stating.

"I just don't see how that is possible." Daria says after he had finished speaking. "It's not like we hung around each other back then or anything."

"That's fair to think…but I did…still do kinda like you." Kevin states after a while. "Look you don't have to return my feelings or anything and it took me a while to realize this but I'm an honest person."

"You are an honest person Kevin." Daria says with a sigh. "Really honest that's what makes this even more confusing and…scary."

"Will you go…on a date with me?" Kevin asked in a voice that he prayed didn't sound too hopeful.

"W-What?!" Daria asked with a stutter not at all prepared for the question.

"Look Daria for some reason we seemed to keep running into each other." Kevin started to explain his reasoning's. "It's either fate or someone is messing with us. Either way I'd like to give us a chance. So will you go out with me?"

 **A/N As cruel as it is I'm going end it here! I hope you liked the chapter please read and review! See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here I am once again with another chapter for you guys! I want to thank Princesakarlita411, Magges, and Moonie185 for reviewing once again.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot and my ocs**

 **Daria pov**

It was a warm, quiet and peaceful morning. The kind of morning where you just wanted to lay in bed all day without worrying about a care in the world. And since the morning was also a Saturday nothing was going to stop Daria from enjoying this wonderful peace.

"Daria?" a male voice whispers in her ear disturbing the quiet that she had been enjoying. "Da-riaa!"

"Go away." Daria groans burying herself further into her blankets, all she wanted was to stay in bed was that too much to ask for.

"But Daria you can't stay in bed all day." The male voice whined but Daria refused to move a single inch. So the man decided to climb onto the bed and cuddled Daria up against his chest.

"Kevin go away." Daria says while trying to pull away from him though it was useless since Kevin wouldn't let her go.

"No Babe you promised we'd spend the day together." Kevin says firmly.

"It's doesn't have to be this early." Daria says with a sigh. "And I told you not to call me 'Babe' ever!"

"It's not that early." Kevin says completely ignoring the second comment it wasn't the first time that he called Daria 'Babe' and it wouldn't be the last. "You know you're surprisingly lazier then I'd thought you'd be."

"Why do I even put up with you?" Daria whispers to herself.

"Cause I'm your boyfriend." Kevin answered though there was a hint of a smirk in his tone.

"Right." Daria says in her usually monotone voice thinking back to the day that Kevin had asked her out in the first place.

 **Flashback**

"Will you go…on a date with me?" Kevin asked in a voice that he prayed didn't sound too hopeful.

"W-What?!" Daria asked with a stutter not at all prepared for the question.

"Look Daria for some reason we seemed to keep running into each other." Kevin started to explain his reasoning's. "It's either fate or someone is messing with us. Either way I'd like to give us a chance. So will you go out with me?"

Daria first reflex would be to say no after all this was Kevin Thompson sure he had changed since High School and yes they did seem to keep running into each other but that didn't mean they had to go on a date? Then again it wasn't like she was currently seeing anyone, she could always go out on this one date and never think about it again. God this was just too confusing to think about right that moment.

"I need to think about it." Daria answered honestly, she may not want to say no to Kevin but she also didn't feel right saying yes.

"Okay…that's cool." Kevin answered slowly not completely sure what to make of her answer in fact an outright rejection would have been easier at least then he would have known where he stood with her.

So after that awkward meeting the two of them headed back towards the living room where everyone else was still watching TV together. A few hours later Kevin had gone back to his dorm and Daria was laying on her bed thinking about the changes that had taken place in the past few days.

"Alright amiga spill it!" Jane says having entered the room which Daria hadn't notice since she was so lost in her thoughts. "Now don't pretend that somethings not bugging you because I know that something is you've been quiet all evening…even more the usual."

"Kevin asked me out." Daria just says in her monotone voice.

"The nerve of him!" Jane exclaims thinking that her best friend was joking with her but Daria's silence spoke volumes. "Wait seriously?! What reason would he have to ask you out?"

"Apparently he's always been into me." Daria says in a monotone.

"What?" Jane asked in disbelief shaking her head. "When did this happen?"

With that Daria finally tells her best friend everything how she had seen Kevin at that bar, how she had gotten drunk and woke up the next day in Kevin's bed. How she had snuck away before he woke up, and finally how he had found her in her favorite café all this information leading up to tonight.

"No wonder Alex dragged us to that football game she knew Kevin was on the team." Daria says in frustration. "It also explains how she know which bar to go to."

"Wow. This could only happen to you Daria." Jane says in disbelief shaking her head. "So are you going to go out with him?"

Daria just sighs not knowing how to answer the question. "I can't believe we're having a conversation on whether or not I would go out with Kevin Thompson."

"Maybe we're in some sort of parallel universe." Jane suggested. "Or even better maybe this is an episode of Sick Sad World."

"If so then clearly they're desperate for ratings." Daria says in her monotone voice.

"Either way you still have to decide what you're going to do about the QB." Jane says in amusement.

A week later Daria was still lost over what to do, she felt like she was in a strange world where she couldn't say yes but couldn't think of a good reason to say no besides the fact that she knew Kevin in High School. His stupidity seemed to be behind him yet at the same time it seemed to be what she couldn't let go of.

Daria shook her head at herself as she continued to take a walk at a park near where she lived. _I am spending way too much time thinking about Kevin Thompson_.

"Hey Daria!" Kevin says as he jogs up to her.

"Dammit! Dammit!" Daria uncharacteristically yells turning to glare at the boy. "Why are you here? Why are you everywhere?"

"Whoa Daria just calm down." Kevin says holding his hands up in defense.

"Don't tell me to calm down Kevin!" Daria shouts her temper finally getting the best of her. "I go to a stupid football game you're there! I go to a bar with my friends you're there! I go to my favorite café to get some writing done you're there! I go home you're there! I TAKE A WALK IN THE PARK YOU'RE THERE! WHY?"

"I play football you already know this. I was at the bar to celebrate with my team." Kevin says in a sarcastic tone answering her questions. "I walk by the café every day to get to work and just happened to see you. I'm friends with Alex which is why I was hanging out at your house and lastly this is a public park that I like to run in because as I've stated before I'm on a football team and need the exercise."

"And you just happened to be running at the same time I'm here?" Daria asked still glaring at him.

"Of course it's not like I have an ability that lets me know where you're going to be." Kevin says in defense. "You know Daria I'd never thought I would say this but you're being really stupid right now."

"Excuse me?!" Daria says clearly offended by the statement.

"You're acting like I'm stalking you or something." Kevin says with a frustrated sigh. "Like I said before I don't know why we keep running into each other but I do feel like it's going to keep happening."

"Right and your oh so wonderful solution is to date." Daria says in her monotone voice.

"Yes I do despite how crazy you are right now." Kevin says smirks. "I for some reason still like you."

"You're the one that wants to date me based off of a coincidence that means nothing." Daria argued back. She was met with silence and had thought Kevin didn't have a comeback for the statement when out of nowhere he pulled her close to him and kissed her. The kiss was intense and overwhelmed her once functioning brain, it was passionate it set her pulse racing and if felt natural which excited and scared Daria. Even when they pulled away from each other because of lack of oxygen Daria's senses were still barely functioning. "What was that for?" Daria asked now more confused than ever.

"Doesn't matter." Kevin says with a smirk dipping his head low to whisper in her ear. "After all it means nothing right?"

 **End flashback**

"Daria come on get up already!" Kevin says with a frustrated sigh.

"Why should I?" Daria asked with a sigh.

"You mean besides the fact that we barely have enough time to spend with each other as it is?" Kevin answered back rolling his eyes. "How about the fact that it's our one month anniversary."

"So what?" Daria says in her monotone voice. "One month ago I lost my mind."

"And now we get to celebrate it." Kevin says in his usually happy tone. "I'll be down stairs waiting for you Babe." Kevin says as he exits the room to most likely hang out with her roommates while she got ready.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT KEVIN!" Daria shouts after him but he just laughs it off as he walks down the stairs.

 **A/N and that's the end of another chapter! Most of you might be wonder why I didn't put in their first date and I got to tell you I thought about it but at the end didn't think it was necessary. I mean I could do the cliché where the date was either awful or funny or the best date ever but I decided to let the reader use their imagination because my focus is on their interactions with each other and the people around them as a couple not so much on what they do during dates. Anyway please read and review see ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people I'm back with another chapter! The idea for this came after re-watching 'Through A Lens Darkly'. I want to Thank Princesakarlita411, Moonie185 and WishStarAllie for reviewing.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot.**

 **Daria pov**

"Hey Daria how's your day been?" Alex asked as she approached her friend in a bit of a huff. To Daria Alex looked exhausted but that was to be expected since she did have two tests plus an essay due that very same day.

"I'm actually having a pretty decent day for once." Daria says with a shrug.

"Right because you never have a good day." Alex says sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Exactly." Daria says in her usual monotone voice. Though the truth of the matter Daria was having a fairly nice week not that she would ever admit to it.

"Hey you got a date with Kevin tonight don't you?" Alex asked as the two friends made their way towards their next class.

"Yes we're supposed to- Hey watch it!" Daria says as another student pushes by her knocking her glasses off of her face and onto the ground. "Where are my glasses Alex?"

"In front just don't-" Alex begins to say before a crunching sound cuts her off. "Take a step forward."

"So much for my good day." Daria says sadly as she looks down at the broken glasses in her hand.

"I guess you'll have to use you backups for a while." Alex says with a shrug.

"These were my backups." Daria says with a sigh.

"Okay so what's your backup to your backup?" Alex asked her.

"I have contacts." Daria says begrudgingly.

"And?" Alex questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't like wearing them." Daria explains as her friend help her into the nearest bathroom.

"Oh, do they irritate your eyes?" Alex further questions.

"Not anymore….I just don't like people thinking that I'm vain or something." Daria explains after she finishes putting them on. "After all I don't care about my looks."

"Liar! I've seen how long you take to get ready for your dates with Kevin or even for school." Alex proclaimed.

"I just couldn't decide what to wear." Daria says in defense.

"Whatever Daria god forbid you ever admit that you're even a little bit human." Alex states with a smirk. "Anyways when you get the chance to order new glasses I suggest getting a different pair those old ones break way too easily."

"You know Alex makes a good point." Kevin stated later that day as he absentmindedly tosses a football in the air as he watched her look into ordering a new pair of glasses on her laptop in her room.

"Excuse me?" Daria asked in a tone that clearly shown that she was at least partly offended. "Do you have a problem with my glasses?"

"I just mean that we've been dating for three months and I've seen you go through five pairs of those same glasses." Kevin explains calmly. "It might be the universe telling you it's time for a change."

"Please the last time I listen to the universe I ended up dating you." Daria says in a deadpan tone.

"Meaning?" Kevin asked for clarification.

"Me and the universe are not on speaking terms right now." Daria says evenly.

"Why because you love me?" Kevin asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." Daria bitingly says back without looking up from her laptop as she threw a book in his direction.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kevin says with a laugh as he dodged the book that was thrown at him. "Is the reason why you won't change the glasses because of what happened back at Lawndale?"

"Why would it have anything to do with that?" Daria asked defensively.

"Daria you hate the idea of people thinking that you care about your looks." Kevin begins to explain. "Even worse you hate admitting that you yourself care. Like it's some sort of crime to admit to yourself that you like how you look."

"So what if I don't want to be vain or be seen as vain it's not a big deal." Daria argues back.

"Sure. As long as it's not hindering on your own personal growth." Kevin argues. "Besides the only people who would make comments on the change would be me, Jane, Alex and Jackson."

"And the other students and faculty at Raft." Daria proclaims with a huff.

"Which is not an excuse because you'll only see them three days out of the week." Kevin points out. "And you'll have at least three weeks to get used to them before we go back to Lawndale for winter break."

"So you're saying that I should change my glasses?" Daria questions pausing for a moment to finally face Kevin.

"I personal think it would be a good change for you." Kevin begins to explain carefully. "But the decision to change has to be your own however I would like to add that if you did changed your glasses please pick a design that will not get in the way when we're making out."

"So that's the real reason for this conversation." Daria says with a sigh as she turns back towards her laptop.

"No the make out thing is like maybe 40% reason for this conversation tops." Kevin proclaims. "The other 60% just wants what's best for your personal growth."

"But only 60% of you cares for my own personal growth?" Daria questions as she orders her new pair of glasses. "You know I had always hoped to never date anyone who cared about my looks even if it's 40%."

"Come on Daria everyone cares about how their boyfriend/girlfriend looks even you." Kevin says smugly.

"I beg to differ." Daria says as she turns the laptop off.

"Right." Kevin says dragging out the 'i'. "So if I were to say take off my shirt right now you wouldn't enjoy the sight?"

"You can do whatever you want." Daria says with a shrug climbing on her bed to grab a literature book she had to read for class the next day.

Kevin just raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend as she begun to read her book. Deciding it would be amusing to challenge her on her own beliefs he pulled his shirt over his head and walked towards her bed. Another thing that changed about Kevin was his physical appearance he was always seen as handsome but for the longest time he was also very scrawny for a football player. That was part of the reason why he spent most of high school dressed in full football gear to hide that fact. But now his body had finally caught up to the appearance that used to only exist in his fantasies.

Daria was in the middle of a Robert Frost poem when Kevin swiftly encircled his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. "Kevin?! What are you doing I have to read that for class."

"And what are the chances that you hadn't read it before?" Kevin asked rhetorically with a smirk. "Besides I need to check on something." Before she could ask him what he was checking he kissed her and just like all of their kisses it overwhelmed the function part of her brain. Kevin fought back a smile as Daria moaned into their kiss it was when she absentmindedly began to feel up his well- toned chest was when he pulled away from her lips. "Thought so."

"Hmm?" Was all Daria could manage to say clearly needing sometime to understand his random statement.

"You were feeling me up Daria." Kevin proclaims as he pulled away from her completely walking back to where he dropped his shirt. "You always do that when we're making out. Which means a physical part of my looks that you have just shown to enjoy during our kiss proves that you do in fact care about my looks."

"That doesn't prove anything!" Daria tries to argue back though her face was completely red with embarrassment. "At best it may prove that I care about looks like maybe…10%."

"Whatever you say Daria." Kevin just says in a tone that clearly showed that he didn't believe her.

 **A/N and that's the end of this chapter! It's nothing too groundbreaking I just wanted to do a slice of life chapter with these two. The next chapter will take place during their winter break and they will be going back to Lawndale and honestly I can't wait to write other people's reactions to them dating like their parents and old classmates and…exes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay every one I'm back with another chapter. I want to thank Princesakarlita411,WishStarAllie and Moonie185 for reviewing last chapter. I hope you guys are ready because this chapter is gonna be a bit of a ride.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot and my oc's**

 **Normal pov**

 _God I hope she gets here soon!_ Daria thinks to herself shivering as she waited outside in front of her car at the train station. "Finally." Daria says in relief as she sees her sister approaching her with three luggage bags.

"Sorry! The train ended up being a half an hour late." Quinn says apologetically once she sees her older sister.

"Let's just hurry up and get your bags in the car it's cold and windy!" Daria says hoping to hurry her sister along after getting Quinn's bags in the car the two sisters got in. "So besides your train being late how was your trip?"

"Really nice actually because it recently snowed everything looked like a winter wonderland." Quinn said happily as her sister drove. "So we're still driving home first thing in the morning right?"

"That's the plan." Daria says in her usual monotone voice. "And the SUV we rented is at the house now."

"By the way the new glasses looks nice." Quinn adds in a way nonchalant having known her sister she knew not to make too big a deal about them, though in her opinion they were better. "How's has school been?"

"Pretty good finals was brutally but I'm pretty sure I passed all of my classes." Daria says with a shrug. "What about you?"

"Well my final project before winter break was stressful." Quinn admits. "I mean I know it's not the same as going to a college but trying to come up with a new winter coat design and not being allowed to use the color white was a lot harder than I thought. I even had to cancel on a few dates just to finish it in time."

"Speaking of which I have something to tell you." Daria says in her deadpanned voice hoping to not give anything away. "I met someone a couple of months ago and he's gonna travel with us back to Lawndale."

"Daria!" Quinn practically squeals not able to hide her excitement. "You're actually bringing a boy home with you?"

"No…I mean I'm dating him but he's lived in Lawndale too so he's going to stay with his parents." Daria explains.

"Oh." Quinn says evenly. "Well it must be pretty serious if you're driving together. Wait you didn't say who he was?"

"Oh well its Kemmm Thommspn." Daria says murmuring the name quietly.

"What?!" Quinn asked in confusion not understanding her sister.

Daria just sighs knowing that she had to come clean. "It's Kevin Thompson." Daria says again in a more clear voice.

"Kevin Thompson?" Quinn asked in a voice that showed disbelief despite her sister nodding to confirm yes. "Kevin as in 'I'm the QB' Thompson?" Daria sighs but nods her head again in confirmation. "Kevin as in 'the only book I need to read is the playbook' Thompson? Kevin as in 'why should I even wear anything but my uniform' Thompson? Kevin as in-"

"YES! Okay yes that Kevin Thompson." Daria interrupts before her sister could continue on with her rant.

"You're punking me aren't you?" Quinn states. "This is just a joke right?"

"No this isn't a joke or a prank or anything else it's the truth." Daria states in a serious tone.

"Okay then I guess when we get to the house you share with your roommates Kevin will be there right?" Quinn asked in a tone that showed she really didn't believe her sister. "Since we're all leaving early tomorrow morning for Lawndale he'll be spending the night right?"

"Actually he's working some overtime so you won't see him until tomorrow." Daria explained but her sister still gave her a look of disbelief. "It's true! He wants to make as much money as he can before the break since we'll be in Lawndale for about a month."

"Okay Daria suuure." Quinn says sarcastically.

"I'm not lying Quinn it's the truth." Daria proclaims but it was clear that her sister didn't belief her.

"Ah huh." Quinn states in a monotone voice that matched her sister's.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, Daria knew there wasn't any way to convince her sister otherwise so it was best to just have her see Kevin for herself. _Although if this is how Quinn reacts to me dating Kevin I wonder how the rest of Lawndale will take it…Probably the same way._

 **Time skip to the next morning**

After having worked some longed shifts for the past few days Kevin could barely keep his eyes open as he entered the home of his girlfriend and her friends. He hoped that Daria, Quinn and Jane were ready to go it would take at least five hours to drive to Lawndale if they didn't hit any traffic. _I hope someone has at least made coffee._ Kevin thinks to himself as he hears voices speaking in the kitchen.

"Morning." Kevin states in a sleepy tone yawning a bit as he enters the kitchen. Daria and Jane both looked up from where they were sitting; to see the tired football player as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped an arm around Daria.

"Morning to you too workaholic." Jane says with a smirk as she takes in how tired Kevin appeared. "Did you even sleep last night?"

"I got a few hours." Kevin tried to lie but he could tell as Daria looked up at him that they weren't buying it. "I just need some coffee and I'll be good to drive us to Lawndale."

"Yeah right like we'd let you get behind the wheel right now." Jane states shaking her head at him. "I very much would like to stay alive, I haven't rubbed enough people the wrong way yet."

"Plus caffeine makes you too hyper and then crash hard." Daria added in shaking her head. "If you crash the car we won't be able to get our deposit back."

"But I said I would drive." Kevin tried to argue.

"It's a five hour drive Kevin and you look exhausted as it is." Daria states forcefully. "Jane and I can take turns or we can even get Quinn to drive for a bit."

"Speaking of which where is she?" Kevin asked just realizing that she was missing.

"She's still getting ready but hopefully she'll be out soon." Daria answered.

"While we're still here I better go check to see if I have everything I'll need." Jane states walking out of the kitchen and heading towards her room.

"Actually a second look wouldn't hurt for me either." Daria says as well getting up and leaving herself.

Once Daria was out of sight Kevin quickly moved to grab some coffee. "Kevin?!" A voice suddenly yelled causing him to jump slightly just as he was about to take a sip. He turn towards the doorway to see Quinn Morgendorffer standing at the kitchen door a shocked look on her face.

"Quinn hey." Kevin greeted in his usual manner of speaking. "Ah could you please not tell your sister that I was drinking coffee she thinks it makes me too hyper!" Kevin almost begs as Quinn stands there gaping at him. "Quinn? QUINN?! Are you okay?" But the younger girl continues to just stare at him in shock.

"She just surprised to see you. She didn't believe me when I told her we are dating." Daria explains coming back into the kitchen now carrying a bag. "Are drinking coffee Kevin?"

"Whaaat? No." Kevin stuttered clearly lying. "Oh Babe that bag looks heavy let me get it for you." Kevin says quickly grabbing the bag from Daria and making a quick exist.

Twenty-five minutes later the group were all packed and ready to hit the road. Kevin tried to argue one more time that he would be okay to drive but it didn't work. "Just take a nap Kevin we know you're tried." Daria states as she gets into one of the backseats of the SUV.

"Yeah Kevin get your beauty sleep I have everything under control." Jane says coolly as she gets into the driver's seat. It was agreed that Jane would drive the first three hours and when it was time to stop for gas then she would switch to someone else.

"Fine." Kevin pouted getting in the backseat as well.

With that done Quinn took the front seat she still hadn't said a word still completely shocked her sister was indeed dating the QB and for a long enough time that they'd have their own routine and banter.

"It's spooky isn't it?" Jane whispers breaking Quinn out of her thoughts. "Like something out of the twilight zone."

"I just never would have thought…it just so left field." Quinn sighs shaking her head. "I mean it makes more sense that you and Daria would get together more than Kevin and Daria."

"Or you and Sandi." Jane teased back holding in a laugh as Quinn's eyes went wide when Kevin laid his head on Daria's lap and shut his eyes to sleep.

"Please me and Sandi happening is even more unlikely then Kevin and Daria." Quinn proclaims shaking her head at the artist. "Kevin and Daria were never not so secretly enemies…at least I think they were never enemies."

"Being enemies with Kevin back in High School would have been like kicking a puppy for being a puppy." Daria says entering into the conversation.

"And yet you two still got together?" Quinn question still confused about how that could have even happened.

"Well since we have some time I guess I could tell you how it happened." Daria says in her monotone voice. "It all started when Alex dragged us to a football game-"

 **Meanwhile at the Morgendorffer home**

"What do you mean you invited both of our families over for Christmas?!" Helen Morgendorffer yelled at her clueless husband. "You know the girls are coming home today how are going to fit seven more people in this house?!"

"Well sure it'll be a bit cozy but think of all the fun a big family Christmas will be!" Jake states happily not finding any problem with it.

"This is going to be a nightmare my sisters, mother plus _your_ mother, Erin and that deadbeat husband of hers and their daughter." Helen just shakes head feeling a headache coming on.

"It'll be great the girls will love it!" Jake says happily going back to reading his newspaper.

 **Back in the car**

"Say hello to Lawndale, Connecticut." Jane says with fake esteem as she drives past the welcome to Lawndale sign.

"And say goodbye to happiness, adventure or even just a decent pizza place." Daria says sarcastically.

"Well maybe something exciting or interesting will happen during our break." Quinn says hoping to sound a little cheery.

"Please Quinn, I've lived in Lawndale my whole life nothing ever happens here." Jane states in a deadpanned voice.

"I can second that." Kevin adds in with a yawn just waking up.

 **Meanwhile at the Thompson home**

"Charlene it's not like we'll be able to sneak around once Kevin is home you have to tell him." Anthony says from across the living room couch.

"I know Anthony." Charlene says with a sad sigh. "I just don't know how he's going to take it."

"You've got to give the kid more credit." Anthony tries to reassure. "He's a lot smarter and more mature then he was before."

 **Back to the car**

"The only interesting thing about this trip will be when people find out Daria and I are dating." Kevin says with a shrug. "After that it's business as usual."

"Same for me too." Jane adds in. "I mean Trent has come back home from L.A. but that's because he wants to get back to his musical roots. He feels that his semi-success has made him too mainstream."

"And mom and dad will spend the first few hours wanting to catch up on anything new but then mom will get a call for a case and dad will rant about his father and try out some new weird cooking recipe." Daria proclaims in her monotone voice.

"It's going to be a boring trip isn't it?" Quinn says a chorus of 'Yeah' followed after that sentence causing Quinn to sigh. _Why did I leave New York again?_

 **A/N Okay everyone This is just a fun fact for the end but I want to say I did my best to figure out what state Lawndale would actually be based off of the info we were given in the entire series now my best guess was either Rhode Island or Connecticut because Lawndale is close enough to Boston for Daria to be driven there to look at Raft but still far enough away to the point that the people of Lawndale can't really hang out there. After research I learned that the show's creator wasn't sure either but one of the guesses is Connecticut so for this story Lawndale is in Connecticut. This is just a fun fact for me because I live in Mass and I'm glad I was semi-correct with my guess. Oh and please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people I'm back with another chapter for the Holidays! Thank you Princesakarlita411, Magges, Moonie185 for reviewing again. Now this chapter will be full of surprises for our main characters so please enjoy.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot and my oc's sadly.**

 **Normal pov**

"Hello Street that hasn't changed one bit." Jane says with fake esteem. "Hello Shop that never gets any business but is still open."

"Hello kid on the tricycle that still hasn't gotten any older." Daria adds in as the group looks out of the windows to see the town that hadn't changed at all.

"What did you guys expect would happen here?" Quinn question the two friends. "We've only been away for a couple of months."

"I guess we're just spoiled city girls now." Jane says.

"Yeah we're used to stores opening and closing on the same week." Daria adds in.

"Sometimes even the same day." Jane finishes. "Heck I one time I just went for an hour run and saw two stores close by the time I got back home."

"I remember that." Kevin says thinking thoughtfully about the stores. "One of them is now a coffee shop. They actually have pretty good coffee that's-" Kevin pauses for a second seeing the glare on his girlfriend's face made him gulp nervously. "That's what I hear but wouldn't know because I've only gone in…for tea?!"

"Ah huh." Daria says in a monotone voice clearly showing that she didn't believe him.

"God! Now I can't wait for Jodie's welcome home party." Quinn proclaims looking over her shoulder at the couple. "It's going to be fun seeing people's reactions to you too being a couple."

"I didn't know Jodie was throwing a welcome home party?" Daria says with a bit of surprise.

"That's because it's on her Facebook and Instagram." Kevin explained to her.

"That explains it I don't do social media." Daria says with a shrug.

"Daria, Babe Tumblr is social media." Kevin countered. "You keep saying it's not but it is!"

"I told you it's more of a place to blog then anything." Daria tries to defend.

"It's also a good place to cyber bully people who don't like the same pair shipping as the mob or get shows canceled because you don't like the direction the show is going." Kevin answered back. "Though I can admit that Sleepy Hollow deserved it."

"Hey speaking of social media? Kevin I have you on Facebook and Instagram why haven't I seen pictures of you and Daria together?" Quinn asked knowing that most couples at least put some pictures up.

"Yeah well you know Daria's not the type to want stuff put out there." Kevin started to explain. "Plus this way we get to just shock everyone! But I do have pictures on my phone."

"Can I see?" Quinn asked holding out her hand to get his phone.

"Sure." Kevin says pulling out his phone to hand to his girlfriend's sister.

"But no letting her see any racy photo's I think the kid's been traumatized enough today." Jane says with a teasing voice but Kevin pauses and looks down at his phone.

"On second thought let me just text you some." Kevin states bring the phone back towards himself.

"WHAT?!" Quinn and Jane exclaim at the same time. "No way I was just kidding when I said that?" Jane nearly runs a red light clearly being shocked from the statement.

"He's joking!" Daria says forcefully fighting down a blush as she glared at Kevin. "Right?"

Kevin again gulps nervously under his girlfriend's gaze. "So um…it's still the same number right?"

"KEVIN!" Daria shouted grabbing him by the collar and pulling him closer so that they were face to face. "You were supposed to delete them!" She whispered.

"Wait you really meant that?" Kevin asked in his clueless way, his response was repeated slaps upside his head. "Ow, OW Babe!"

"Yep this relationship is going to be the talk of the town for a while." Jane says in amusement.

"Yeah but to be fair what else would they talk about?" Quinn adds with a shrug.

A little while later the group were finally in front of Casa de Lane. And just like everything else in Lawndale it too hadn't changed but to be fair who in the Lane family would even care to change it?

"Alright then I'm all set." Jane says after she got all of her stuff out of the car. "Later." With that Jane walked towards her childhood home.

"I just called mom to tell her we are back in town...she sounded happy yet stressed?" Quinn tells her sister turning to face her.

"She's probably working on a big case or something." Daria says knowing their mother it most likely has something to do with a case and Eric.

"Well it shouldn't take too long for you to find out what's going on." Kevin states as he gets into the driver's seat. "You guys don't live too far away from here."

 **Meanwhile at the Morgendorffer's home the extend family were all waiting in the living room**

"You know Helen with all the time that has passed since the last time I was here. You'd think you would have settled on a decorator by now." Ruth Morgendorffer says with distain as she looks around the house.

"How could she ever find the time to focus on her house with all that nonstop working she does." Rita adds in smugly.

"Some of us have to work Rita after all not everyone has…other people to depend on to take care of themselves and their two children who are away at school." Helen counters back in a catty tone.

"Isn't Quinn just away at fashion school?" Rita proclaims. "My god the types of schools they have these days just to become a gloried seamstress."

"Well at least Quinn is learning something practical any good husband can appreciate a wife that can sew." Ruth says with a sigh.

"Of course!" Helen says with fake esteem. "If the time period was 1950." She muttered under her breathe. The Morgendorffer's extended family hadn't even been there for a day and already they were driving Helen crazy. "Anyway Quinn just called the girls are on their way."

"Brilliant idea of us hiding all the cars." Amy states with a smirk. "That way they can't make a run for it like anyone else would."

Before anyone could comment further the sound of a car pulling up filled the living room.

"The girls are here!" Jake says excitedly jumping up from his seat.

"Slow down Jake remember your heart condition." Helen scolded standing up as well.

"Oh it looks like there is a young man with them." Anne Barksdale states looking through the window.

"Really mom?" Helen asked in surprise also moving to look out the window.

"Hey that guy looks familiar?" Jake states in a confused tone.

"Jake that's Kevin Thompson remember he was the QB for the Lawndale football team and he had a science project with Daria that they worked on here." Helen answered her husband remembering the popular boy.

"Oh thank goodness!" Ruth says excitedly. "This handsome boy must be dating Quinn, he sounds like he would be good husband material."

"That's funny Quinn never mentioned she was dating anyone." Helen says mostly to herself. Being Quinn's mother she knew dating wasn't usually a thing that Quinn would omit.

While the rest of the family talked among themselves about Quinn's possible 'boyfriend' Amy looked out the window and noticed something the family had clearly overlooked. Though this Kevin boy did spend some time helping Quinn unload her bags it was Daria's bags that he seemed to want to hold onto leaving the younger sister to fend for herself. Not to mention that the way he looked her favorite niece spoke volumes about whom he was really attached to. _This will cause a bit of a stir._

 **While the girls are getting their bags outside**

"Daria what's the big deal just let me help you with your bags." Kevin pouted.

"It's just two bags Kevin I'll be fine." Daria says in a deadpanned voice.

"But I just want to help!" Kevin tries to argue.

"You know I could use a little help." Quinn laughs meekly but gets ignored by the couple.

"Why is this such a big deal?" Kevin asked still in his argument with his girlfriend.

"Besides the fact that I am perfectly capable of carry my own bags." Daria says in her monotone voice.

"Wait." Kevin states pausing for second. "I never said you weren't capable I just said I wanted to help you."

"I-" Daria begins to say but is interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"Quinn! Daria!" Jake says happily from the front door.

"Girls! It's so wonderful to see you." Helen says with equal happiness then turning to look at Kevin. "And Kevin I wasn't expecting to see you here? Please come in."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Morgendorffer." Kevin greeted with his winning smile walking up their walkway followed by the two Morgendorffer sisters.

"Hi mom, Hi dad." Quinn greets happily giving them each a hug as soon as she reached them.

"Quinn my beautiful Quinn!" Ruth says excitedly are sudden presence surprising the two girls as she hugs Quinn. "And Daria…well at least you've changed your glasses."

"Grandma Ruth what are you doing here?" Quinn asked in surprise.

"Oh you father had the smart idea of spending the Holidays with the whole family." Ruth said proudly.

"Wait when you say whole family does that include-" Before Daria could finish her sentence the other side of the Morgendorffer's family all greeted them from the door.

"Hey Quinn, Hey Daria!" Could be heard from the rest of the family.

"See one big family under one roof isn't that great!" Jake boosted happily as he pushes the girls inside.

"Yeah great." Daria and Quinn said at the same time. _I should have never left Boston/New York_

"Oh what a helpful young man." Anne proclaims watching Kevin come in with Daria's bags. "But shouldn't you be more concern with helping your girlfriend?"

"But I am helping my girlfriend?" Kevin replied with a confused look on his face.

"Oh dear you must be confused." Ruth says in a worried voice. "Those are Daria's bags dear."

"Yes I know that." Kevin said still not understanding why the older women were confused.

"Shouldn't you be helping Quinn ah…Kevin was it?" Anne asked looking at the young man smiling. "You are her boyfriend right?"

"No I'm dating Daria." Kevin answered them, shocking everyone in the room but Amy and Quinn.

 **Kevin pov**

 _Wow this is so awkward._ Kevin thinks to himself as he sits in the living room next to his girlfriend. It had been ten minutes since the family found out he was dating Daria and even though they insisted that he stayed for a bit longer right now one was talking. He could also feel in waves how uncomfortable Daria currently was next to him.

"So…I better be on my way." Kevin finally said breaking the awkward silence even standing up so that he could leave.

"Wait a second Kevin." Helen says stopping him from going anywhere. "I mean…how did you and Daria meet up again?"

"Oh?" Kevin says moving to sit back down stealing a glance from Daria before he answered the question. "She and I ran into each other after a football game that I had played." _That's the good clean version._ "In fact I believe that she was at the game too."

"Oh football huh." Brian Danielson Erin's husband says with a smug laugh. "You know I played a little football myself some people even said I was good enough to go pro but then I got a job offer for the intelligence agency and well I couldn't let that pass me by."

"Really you never told me about that Brian." Erin says in surprise.

"Well I didn't want to brag but I was a really good defensive player." Brian says in a voice that clearly sounded like he was bragging.

"What position did you play?" Kevin asked with interest. _This is a good way to connect myself to this family._

"I already told you I was on defense." Brian says with a laugh.

"Yeah but there a different jobs that defensive players do what was yours?" Kevin questioned.

"Oh you know I ran the ball." Brian says confidently. "I must have made hundreds of touchdowns in my time doing that."

"Really?" Kevin says trying really hard to hold back a laugh. "You've run the ball as a defensive player? That's very interesting and you made a lot of touchdowns too!"

"Yes, I was a very good player in my day." Brian says in a still smug voice thinking that he impressed the younger man.

"I bet you were, I bet you were." Kevin says nodding his head though he was secretly mocking him. _In your own fantasy world maybe._ **(a/n if you don't understand this joke please look up 'football')**

"Well while we're on the subject what school do you attend now Kevin?" Helen asked moving the conversation along. "And what are you studying?"

"Boston College." Kevin answered happily. "I got a football scholarship with some help and have been attending since the fall. I'm studying Education with a minor in Business."

"That's wonderful!" Helen exclaims. "So when did you and Daria start dating?"

"Actually I think that's enough questions for today." Daria states before Kevin could answer. "Kevin needs to get going anyway."

"Now Daria there is no need to be rude." Ruth says with a stern tone. "We'd like to learn a little more about the young man that has taken an interest in…you."

"No Daria is right I already told my mother I was on my way it wouldn't be right to keep my parents waiting." Kevin states standing up to leave.

"What a thoughtful young man!" Anne gushed at the young man.

"Well then Kevin I guess we'll have to let you be on your way but hope at some point during the break you'll be able to have dinner with us." Helen exclaims.

"Yeah that sounds good." Kevin says with a shrug.

"Okay then Kevin time to go." Daria says forcefully all but pushing him out of the door.

"Bye everyone." Kevin says in his usual manner as Daria walked him out.

"That was painful." Daria says in a monotone voice once the door was closed behind them. "Now I really wish I'd stayed in Boston."

"It wasn't that bad." Kevin says with a shrug. "They just caught us off guard which knowing you was probably the better idea." Kevin explains once they reach the car. "I'm sure you're going to be answering a bunch of questions today so I'll call you later."

"Thanks for reminding me of my living nightmare." Daria said sarcastically, Kevin just chuckled before briefly kissing her goodbye seeing as her family was watching them from the windows.

After driving for five minutes Kevin was now pulling up into his own driveway. Before he even got a chance to exist the car his mother was already there to greet him.

"Kevin! I'm so glad you're home." Charlene exclaims happily once her son was out of the car she hugged him tight.

"Hey Mom, I'm glad to see you too!" Kevin states happily hugging her back. "How have you been?"

"Good." Charlene first stated trying to sound cheery but then her tone got very serious. "Actually Kevin there is something that I need to tell you."

"What is it mom?" Kevin asked in a worried tone, the look on his mother face showed that something was wrong.

"Your father is gone Kevin he left." Charlene answered evenly, after they had gotten inside the house and sat down on the couch.

"He just up and left you?" Kevin asked his voice almost cracking. "When?"

"A month after you left for school." Charlene answered sadly. "You know that he hasn't been able to get any new contracting jobs for a long time. One day we got into an argument about him finding a different kind of job and he just stormed out of the house. At first I thought he just needed to be away for a couple of hours but hours turned into days to weeks. He won't answer any calls either…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Kevin but I didn't want you to worry."

"It's okay mom it's not your fault." Kevin says with a sigh shaking his head. _I always knew that the only reason they were together was because of me but I didn't think he'd ever take off on her like that._

"Are you okay Kevin?" Charlene asked in concern as she looked down at her son.

"Yes…no…I don't know this is just a lot to take in." Kevin states sadly his father whom he thought would always be loyal to his mother and their family left without warning what was he supposed to think not?

"Okay Kevin I'll give you time to process everything and we'll talk again later okay." Charlene says gently.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea mom." Kevin says standing up to head towards his room.

 _I can't believe he really just took off like that._ Kevin thought to himself as he tried his hardest to focus on unpacking but he knew that wouldn't work out. He also couldn't help but feel kind of guilty, he had figured out not too long ago that his father was able to find work in Lawndale because of him when he was in High School. Everyone knew that the Thompson family didn't have much and no one wanted to risk the Lions star player suddenly leaving because they couldn't afford to live in there anymore. Added to the fact that most of the work his father got was through the Taylors and once he broke up with Brittany that was over.

 _Daria was right we should have just stayed in Boston._ Kevin thought to himself as he stared up into the ceiling before long he got tired and fell asleep.

 **A few hours later**

Kevin woke up suddenly needing to use the bathroom, he looked at the clock radio in his room and saw that it was just after midnight. _Dammit I forgot to call Daria._ He sleepily stumbled out of bed to head to the bathroom just barely remembering where he was. On his way back from the bathroom a still sleepy Kevin was walking back towards his room when he ran into someone.

"Ow." The man that Kevin ran into said from the ground. "Ah hello Kevin."

"Oh sorry Mr. DeMartino." Kevin says still just barely awake. "I didn't see you there." After helping his former teacher off of the ground Kevin continued on his way towards his room.

 _It sure is nice that Mr. DeMartino came to see me even though it is really late._ Kevin sleepily as he rest his head on his pillow. _Also it's kind of weird that he wasn't wearing in pants and coming from my parent's room._ With that thought Kevin was suddenly wide awake. "What the FUCK?!" He yelled as he shoot out of bed.

 **Merry Christmas everyone! And a happy cliff hanger to all and to all please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone happy new chapter. The first part of this chapter will start from where we left Daria and will move towards the next day. Thanks again toPrincesakarlita411, Moonie185 and WishStarAllie for reviewing last chapter.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot and my oc's**

 **Daria pov**

 _I don't know how, I don't know why but someone is definitely screwing with my life._ Daria thought to herself with a sigh as she watched Kevin drive away. This trip home was already starting to stress her out she could only image how much worse it would get once she enter the house once more. _No doubt they're waiting to ask me a million personal questions._

The moment she reenter her living room there was a sudden silence as everyone turned to stare at her, clearly they all had questions but they didn't know where to start. It finally dawned on Daria again that her whole family was really in Lawndale and that she would be having to deal with them for a while. Which she wasn't prepared for, with Quinn she had a day and a five hour ride to get her at least a little used to the idea that she was with Kevin. With her parents she had been hoping to slip the information in during dinner where her parents would be too busy with work or other distractions to pay attention.

"So anyone else having a shitty day." Daria says in her monotone voice after a full minute of no one saying a word to her.

"Daria how can you even say that?" Helen scolds her daughter.

"It's surprisingly as easy as it looks." Daria says sarcastically. "So is everyone really staying here for the holidays?"

"Yes, your father thought it would be… nice to have everyone under the same roof." Helen says with fake cheeriness. "Of course it will be a bit of a tight squeeze but we should be able to manage if-"

"Actually Helen mother has booked us all rooms at a hotel nearby." Rita interrupted before her sister could finish.

"But the point of this whole trip was so we'd all be together." Helen says with a strain stressed tone.

"It's for the best Helen after all it's not like you have a big…enough home to keep us all comfortable." Rita explains. "Plus mother already booked our rooms."

"Of course she did." Helen muttered under her breathe both relieved to not have to deal with everyone staying in her home but still annoyed that their mother was spoiling Rita and her family again. "In the meantime I guess we could all sit here and catch up." Helen says turning to face her oldest daughter clearly the statement was more for her then anything. "So how did you and Kevin-"

"Actually I'm kind of tired it was a long trip home." Daria cuts off grabbing her things and moving as quickly as she could to her room before the line of questioning could go any further.

Once Daria was out of sight the rest of the family quickly turned their attention to Quinn hoping to get some answers from her. "Don't look at me I only had five hours to get used to the idea I'm still just as surprised as you guys!" Quinn stated with a shrug. "But if anyone would like to know how I'm doing-"

The rest of that statement was cutoff once Daria entered her room no doubt her family's focus would be on Quinn for a while giving her time to mental prepare for dealing with them later on. _Till then I might as well get unpacking._

"Your first mistake was coming back home." A voice says from behind Daria catching her by surprise. "Your second mistake was not dropping your boyfriend off first and your third was thinking that you could sneak away without anyone following you."

"Hi Aunt Amy." Daria says in a deadpanned voice that contradicted how she actually felt about seeing her favorite aunt.

"You know I thought you understood that the beauty of college is that you could ignore your family for at least four years." Amy says while entering her room.

"I was understanding that…till I ran out of money." Daria says with a smirk.

"Of course money the downfall to freedom." Amy says rolling her eyes. "How are you doing kid?"

"I would have been better if every member of my family wasn't downstairs right now waiting to grill me about my love life." Daria says with a sigh. "I know my mom especially is dying to have her questions answered given that Kevin and I have some history."

"You two used to date or something." Amy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No nothing like that but we were in school together here." Daria began to explain. "This being a small town and all everyone kind of knows everyone so even though we weren't friends we were still around each other. He was the popular village idiot QB and I was the school's Brain."

"Oh a match made in heaven or hell which ever works for you." Amy says with an amused tone.

"Honestly it depends on the day." Daria says in her monotone voice.

 **Time break next day**

Growing up Daria was always annoyed by her sister's ability to keep attention for herself and away from herself. Now though she is starting to see it as a gift from god because it kept everyone else from asking Daria about Kevin which was something she could appreciate now but deep down she knew she'd have to deal with it later.

"I can't believe I missed seeing Kevin meeting every member of your family." Jane says in an amused tone as they sat down at their old pizza place. "I haven't even met them and I've been with you for way longer."

"It's nothing to get jealous over trust me." Daria says with a sigh. "A crazy family is usually a deal breaker for any long existing relationships let alone new ones."

"Yeah but knowing Kevin that encounter was just part of a fun day." Jane says with a shrug as she bites into her slice of pepperoni.

"True." Daria said as she takes a sip of soda. "I'm sure he got a kick out of Erin's husband lying about playing football it's too bad he didn't call him out on it."

"Yeah but that's not the kind of person that I am." Kevin states with a sigh as he slides into the seat next to Daria. Kevin for some reason looked exhausted and not in the same 'didn't get enough sleep' way but in the 'I don't know what happened to my life' way.

"You look like you've been to war." Jane says bluntly as she stared at the QB. "Maybe meeting Daria's family is more draining then I thought."

"Please her family was cake compared to what I had to deal with when I got home." Kevin said with a frustrated groan.

Daria and Jane shared a surprised look in all the years they had known Kevin they had never seen him this upset before. Something must have happened to make the usually happy go lucky QB this upset.

"Kevin…do you what to talk about what happened." Daria asked carefully not completely sure how to approach this issue.

Instead of answering right away Kevin just looked up in the ceiling and took a deep sigh. "My dad walked out on my mom." Kevin states in a serious tone that went against his nature.

"Kevin I-" Daria begins to say trying to come up with a way to comfort her boyfriend but not really understanding how.

"Apparently he took off not very long after I had left for BC." Kevin continues on in a tired voice. "He couldn't find work so his solution was just to walk away."

"Kevin are you…okay." Daria asked though she felt kind of stupid for asking. _Of course he's not okay he just found out that his family is broken up._

"But that's not all." Kevin says pausing for a second and taking a deep breathe. "Now she's seeing Mr. DeMartino, and I only know this because I ran into him on my way out of the bathroom late last night and seeing him coming out of my parent's...well I guess it's just my mother's room…with no pants on."

There was shocked silenced after that explanation for maybe five minutes until Jane burst out laughing causing the couple to glare at her amusement.

"Jane this is not funny." Daria said forcefully glaring at her best friend.

"Actually it kind of is." Jane says between laughs much to the couple's annoyance. "I just can't stop picturing a sleepy Kevin running into a half- naked Mr. DeMartino and freaking the hell out."

"I didn't freak the hell out!" Kevin says forcefully.

"Really?" Jane asked in an amused tone that showed she didn't believe him. "You didn't freak out in the middle of the hallway?"

"No!" Kevin proclaimed glaring at her but then sighed in defeat. "I freaked out in my room where it had actually fully hit me."

"Knew it!" Jane says with a smirk.

"Shut up Lane." Daria said then turning to face Kevin. "So what did your mom have to say about all that?"

"I don't know I ran for a couple of hours." Kevin said with a shrug. "By the time I got home she'd left for work so we didn't get a chance to really talk about it." Kevin explained with a tired sigh. "Honestly I don't think I want to know how my mother and former teacher and principal got together."

"Well that's understandable." Daria says in understanding. _Hell if I came home and found out this happened I would have hitched hike back to Boston._ "Wait? Did you say Mr. DeMartino is your former principal? How? What happened to Ms. Li?"

"Oh I guess Quinn never told you? Turns out Ms. Li had been caught 'investing' the school's money into stocks 'for the school' but not reporting it. At least that's the official story." Kevin begins to explain. "But the real story at least what I believe is the real story is that she'd been taking that money for her own self got caught and lied saying that it was for the school."

"So she's in jail now?" Jane asked with interest, it didn't surprise her one bit that their former principal would do such a thing.

"In any other normal town maybe but this is Lawndale so she was just asked to resign from being principal and to turn in the five million dollars she made from her 'investments' now she's running for mayor." Kevin finished explained to them shaking his head. "And knowing this town she'll probably win."

"That is the unfortunate truth." Jane says in an amused tone. "I would have loved to see her mugshot though it would have made a great wallpaper for my phone."

"I did get a great picture of the police dragging her out of the school if you can settle for that instead?" Kevin suggested. "I even have a video of her shouting that she was doing it for the good of the school."

"Of course she was that's why there was fundraisers every other week." Daria states rolling her eyes. "And this is the same person who's also running to become the mayor. So pretty much a power and money hunger person will gain more control."

"Yep. And I think it goes without saying that we aren't raising our kids anywhere near this town." Kevin stated in a half serous half humorous tone.

"Kids really? You found someone who would procreate with you?" Daria asked in monotone voice.

"Procreate and share her pizza." Kevin answered sneakily stealing her slice and taking a bite.

"I don't know where you got the idea that I'd share my pizza but you're wrong." Daria says while forcefully taking it back.

"Fine I guess we'll just procreate then." Kevin teased with his usual goofy smile leaning in closer to meet her lips. "Honestly not a bad deal."

"Do you think your mom and Mr. DeMartino will procreate?" Jane asked knowing that she broke the moment that the couple was in from the glare that Kevin gave her. "Hey it was just an innocent question!"

"Go get Laid Lane." Kevin said in a not amused tone, moving away from his girlfriend the moment of course was ruined the minute he had to picture his teacher in bed with his mother. "I'm still not looking forward to that conversation."

"At least you'll have Jodie's party to distract you." Jane offers. "That and the fact that everyone will learn that you're dating Daria should be enough to make you forget about it."

"WHAT?!" A new voice squeals catching everyone at the table by surprise, they turn around to see Brittany standing behind them in shock. "Kevie you're dating Daria?!" Brittany says with a strange look of both shock and betrayal.

 _ **The squeak heard round the town spread far and wide throughout Lawndale.**_

 **With the fashion club**

"So Quinn is it true?" Sandie the former president asked after looking away from her phone.

"There's… no way… I mean that's just crrrazy." Tiffany said in her usual way shaking her head.

"So Quinn tell us is it really true?!" Stacy asked very curious herself.

"Well-" Quinn begins to say.

 **With Upchuck and Andrea**

"Now this has to be some kind of joke." Andrea says shaking her head.

"Now Andrea you and I know better than anyone how passionate two people from different worlds can be grrr!" Upchuck purred.

 **With the teachers**

"I for one find it hard to believe that she would subject herself to having to deal with twenty two thankless years only so that for no reason that muscle head will just walk away leaving-" Janet begins her usual rant until Timothy cut her off.

"Now Janet you have to admit that he's not the same person he was before." Timothy tried to reason. "We should support this new development."

"Well in MY opinion I don't really THINK that the lives of our FORMER STUDENTS is any of our business!" Anthony adds in.

"Please you're only saying that because-"

 **With Ms. Li**

"What's taking so long to get the results of the latest poll time is money people!" Ms. Li shouts in the control room of her campaign headquarters.

"Sorry, Ms. Li." A brave assistance managed to say. "But it looks like a trending topic is slowing us down."

"What trending topic?!" Ms. Li asked with great annoyance pushing the worker aside to read the computer screen. "Please there is no way that's real! Get back to work people!"

 **With the Morgendoffers**

"Helen did you know about this how could she not have told us!" Jake says in disbelief.

"Jake Please! He was at our house yesterday remember!" Helen nearly yells. "God it's like you don't pay attention to anything!"

 **With Jodie and Mack**

"Wow didn't see that coming." Jodie states once she looked away from her phone.

"I knew I hadn't spoken to him in a while but I didn't think he wouldn't have told me about this." Mack says shaking his head in surprise.

 **With the three J's**

"No way!" said Jeffey shaking his head.

"Can't be true." Joey added.

"I mean she's a total brain!" Jamie begins to say.

 **With Kevin and Daria**

"Shit." The couple said at the same time.

 **Da da dum! Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated lately! Been dealing with real life and trying to update other stories. Thanks again to WishStarAlilie, Moonie185 and Princesakarlita411 for reviewing again last chapter.**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **Did I mention I own nothing if I did this would have been a really interesting episode or movie!**

 **Normal pov**

"I'm telling you Jodie tha-that….temptress must have my Kevie Brainwashed!" Brittney squeals in this may not noticing that her longtime Lawndale friend was rolling her eye at her as she got her house ready for the semi reunion party for their classmates. "I mean how else can you explain this-this behavior?!" Brittney continues to rant pacing back and forth flashing back to her last encounter with the 'new' couple.

 **Flashback**

"Please tell me that this is just some big joke?!" Brittney begs her voice showing just how upset she was. "You two can't be really dating that's just wrong."

"Well we are dating Brittney." Kevin says calm but forceful. "Daria and I have been together for months now. Not that it's any of your business."

"How can it not be any of my business?" Brittney asked now getting angry glaring at the group.

"Ms. Taylor you broke up with me." Kevin explains in a cold detached voice. "I haven't even seen you in over a year. So yes my life is now none of your business."

 **End flashback**

"He does have a point though Brittney." Jodie says disturbing Brittney from her thoughts. "You were the one who wanted to break up in the first place. You started that fight when all Kevin was doing was trying to help you and you even told him, he was just some repeat High School loser."

"But that's how Kevie and I are?!" Brittney tries to defend. "We fight but we always get back together eventually."

"Well Brittney I don't think that's going to happen this time." Jodie says shaking her head sadly at her friend. Even though it had been almost two years since they last really saw each other it appears that Brittney still hadn't completely grown up. Jodie was grateful though that Kevin appear to have because she was sure she couldn't take anymore from Lawndale's most breakup- makeup couple again.

"I guess we'll have to just wait and see." Brittney says in a treacherous tone, coming up with a new plan as she continued to pace.

"Oh boy." Jodie says shaking her head once again at her friend.

 **Kevin pov**

"I so need a vacation now." Kevin says bitterly. "Dammit how can you need a vacation from your vacation when you've only been on it for like two day!"

"You had to know what you were getting into when you came back here." Daria says in her monotone voice.

"Still though I have to agree with Kevin a lot of things have been happening to you guys in a short amount of time." Jane adds in.

Kevin couldn't help but think that she was right, in just two days he had dealt with meeting his girlfriend's family, finding out that his father took off then that same night finding out that his mother had moved on already…with his former teacher and now the whole town knew about his relationship with Daria. Granted they would have found out eventually but still the way they found out was not how he pictured it.

"The magic of Lawndale strikes again." Daria says sarcastically.

"Well I'm gonna get out of here now before the magic gets to me as well." Jane says standing up to leave. "I'll see you guys later." She says leaving the couple alone at the table.

"Not that I want to add on to your stress or anything but it just occurred to me that you never really explained how you and Brittney broke up?" Daria asked after a couple of minutes of silence had gone between them.

"I hadn't really wanted to think about it." Kevin says with a sigh. "It didn't end in the best way so I try not to think about it too much. But I guess it all started after you guys had graduated, I've already told you that I got serious and hit the books over that summer so that I could do better come my repeated senor year. But I did it so much that I didn't have much time to spend with Brittney. You'd think she'd understand but she didn't we fought about it almost every day. Then I'd overheard her father talking about how he bribed his way to get Brittney to graduate, we were already on edge from a fight but I felt that it was right to tell her. She didn't like it then before I knew it we were broken up."

"Well that sounds really intense." Daria said after he was finished.

"It was and it showed me how much different I had gotten over the summer." Kevin says with a sigh. "Before Brittney and I were like the boy and girl versions of each other. Like the parallel version of Brittney is High School Kevin."

"So that means you've made out with yourself?" Daria says jokingly.

"A scary thought." Kevin says out loud pondering the joke. "But not a wrong one. How could people stand to be around us together?"

"They couldn't." Daria says in a deadpanned tone. "Sometimes you two could be tolerated by yourselves but hardly ever together. I'm pretty sure that everyone thought you two would end up married with Brittney becoming some sort of weather girl and you being a stay at home dad with a balding head and a beer belly."

"That's a complete work of fiction." Kevin says in a serious tone. "I would never allow myself to get a beer belly."

"But a balding head?" Daria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That might be genetics in which case couldn't be helped." Kevin said a frown forming on his face. "It also might help not to be a deadbeat and trying to relive your glory days through your only son. Only to abandon your wife when you realized all you've ever been in this small town is a big joke."

"Have you tried contacting you Dad?" Daria asked after a moment of awkward silence had passed.

"I had considered it." Kevin states with a sigh. "But honestly I'm not sure if it would do any good right now. I mean he wasn't the best father or anything football was his life and he made it my life to make up for his missed opportunities. That ended up being both a good and bad thing. Would it have been nice to be encouraged to study more yes, but at the same time would I have studied anyway if I had regular parents? Maybe." Kevin finished stating with a shrug.

"In the meantime I guess you can distract yourself with the fact that your mom is dating ." Daria suggested.

"God Daria!" Kevin exclaimed with a groan. "As if my mind hasn't vomited enough!"

 **Okay this isn't that ground breaking of a chapter sorry I've had some writers block but still wanted to try and give an update so here it is! Please Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone I'm back again with another chapter! I want to thank Princesakarlita411, Moonie185, and Junior VB for reviewing last chapter! Sorry this took so long I've just had some real life drama that I had to deal with. And if I'm being fair I'm still dealing with it.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot and my oc's**

 **Daria pov**

"So I guess the question now is should we still go to Jodie's party?" Kevin asked. He and Daria were still sitting at the pizza place not yet feeling up to dealing with their lives outside right now.

Daria just sighs shaking her head. "If we go we'll have to deal with all the questions and staring. But if we don't go it would feel too much like running away."

"I wouldn't mind running away. Running away sounds like a great idea right now." Kevin says completely serious. "If not now then defiantly at our ten year reunion."

"Ten years sounds like enough time to mentally prepare to deal with our classmates." Daria says after thinking about it for a while. "Unless we find an excuse not to go."

"Like what we couldn't find a babysitter?" Kevin questioned looking at his girlfriend.

"You seem to have this strong belief that we'll end up being together for that long." Daria says in a deadpanned tone.

"Yeah but that's only because you're secretly a romantic person." Kevin says. "Not in the sense that you need to be lovey dovey but like…you wouldn't be with someone if you didn't think there was a chance for things that would be long term."

"I could kick myself for letting you get into my head." Daria says. She couldn't help but to kind of agree with him though. She never could date just to date, when she had her crush on Trent she'd find herself picturing a future with him. With Tom as soon as it was clear that they'd be going to different schools she ended it knowing one day that the distance would become too much. Besides she was sure that Tom would follow in the footsteps of the rest of his family were he'll met his future bride at that school and continue the cycle of the Sloane family legacy.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you put up a pretty good fight to keep me out." Kevin said then paused for a second. "That came out wrong but you know what I mean."

 **Time skip to later**

 **Kevin pov**

"Seriously we could still not go." Kevin says with a sigh to the group. He, Daria Quinn and Jane were now standing in front of Jodie's house where the party had already started.

"No running away now." Quinn says with a smirk.

"Yeah you two knew what was gonna happen when you decided to go through with this sick and twisted relationship." Jane says clearly amused by this whole thing.

Much to the couple's dismay Jane quickly rang the doorbell before either one would have the chance to actually leave.

"Hey guys glad you could make it." Jodie says answering the doorbell. "I'm surprised you two really showed up half the people here just want to see Lawndale's most unlikely couple."

"Well time to give the people what they want." Daria says in a deadpanned tone.

"I guess the worst thing that could happen is that everyone at this party stops whatever they are doing to stare at us." Kevin says with a sigh.

"Come on Kevin you know that stuff only happens in the movies." Jane says rolling her eyes. But low and behold the minute the small group joined the rest of the party that is exactly what happened. "Then again your lives have just been one cliché after another since you guys met again."

"Why did I come here I didn't like high school parties while I was in high school so why did I even agree to one now?" Daria whispers as they all stood in the middle of the room even the music stopped for some unknown reason.

Kevin having had enough silence decides to break the tension. "Okay everyone yes the Brain and QB are dating. It's not a prank, we haven't lost are minds, and it's not a strange parallel universe where someone is just creating a story that they can barely understand themselves. It's real and it's happening."

With that said the silence was over and the party resumed just as it had before the group got there though there was still some whispering every once in a while. Thirty minutes in and the couple were starting to feel a little more comfortable though it helped that they were spending most of their time catching up with Mack and Jodie.

"I guess the separation was hardest during the first year of college." Jodie explains the two couples were talking about how Jodie and Mack were dealing with the distance since they both went to colleges in different states. "It was all so new and kind of a bit overwhelming not just because I was away from everyone I knew but because it was the first time I could just be me and not the overachieving student."

"Not to mention finding the time to just talk to each other was really hard." Mack agreed nodding his head.

"Yeah I mean it's not that easy for us either." Kevin adds in. "I mean sure we go to schools in the same city but even still our schedules don't always work out in our favor. College football is no joke especially at BC I can't sleek off on practice or my grades plus I work."

The conversation flowed easily between the group for another five minutes before Kevin excused himself to grab a drink. There was of course a table filled with various drinks for the party but Kevin quickly settled on a coke and on his way back to the group Brittany suddenly got in front of him.

"Kevy we need to talk." Brittany says in a serious tone.

"There's nothing more to talk about Brittany it's over I've moved on you should too." Kevin says trying to wave her off.

"But we belong together Kevy!" Brittany tries to plea.

"No we don't Brit." Kevin says forcefully. "Let's just move on okay." Kevin says in a tone that clearly showed that the discussion was final. But as he was walking away Brittany grabbed a hold of Kevin and before he could process what was going on she kissed him.

"Kevin!" a voice shouted which snapped Kevin out of his shock to bad because of course the voice belonged to his girlfriend.

"Shit." Was all he managed to say as he looked into the angry eyes of his girlfriend while his ex-girlfriend tried to cling to him.

 **Love me hate me? Doesn't matter you're still going to come back! Please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here we are the final chapter can you believe it? I'd like to thank Princesakarlita411, Moonie185, and WishStarAllie for reviewing last chapter.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **Kevin pov**

 **Time skip to the week before Christmas**

It had been two weeks since Jodie's party and Daria still refused to speak with Kevin. Every time he tried to call her it would go to voice mail. Every time he came to her or Jane's house she was never there. Asking for advice even from Jane didn't seem to get anywhere either. Daria didn't seemed to be mad or sad or anything she just seemed to be done wanting to deal with their relationship now.

 **Flashback to Jodie's party**

Everything and everyone at the party had stopped. Or at least it felt like that for the couple. Why was it that life seemed to enjoy bringing on more drama with this couple?

"Daria…babe…it's not what it looks like." Kevin said slowly gently pushing Brittany away from himself.

"Right." Daria says in a deadpanned tone, and for the first time since they were out of high school Kevin couldn't read her. "Of course it's not how it looks it's just another cliché thing happening because we can't seem to get away from those can we?" She says in a sad tone that anyone who didn't know her wouldn't have heard. She didn't say anything further she just walked away leaving the party.

"Daria wait!" Kevin shouted he was about to run after her but Brittany got in the way.

"Leave her Kevy!" Brittany says in a whinny tone. "Daria will be fine soon enough. She's not your type anyway!"

If it was anyone else Kevin would have just ignored them but it was Brittany whose fault this whole thing was in the first place so he lost. "You don't know me anymore Brittany so why are trying so hard to ruin my life?" He shouted much to the party goers shock since they'd never seen Kevin yell at Brittany before.

"But Kevy I-"Brittany stammers but Kevin keeps going.

"Don't answer that let me guess." Kevin spats at his ex with a glare. "Was it that college was harder then you thought and you realized you were dumb as shit?"

"Kevin!" Brittany gasped staring at him in shock.

"Did you cry to your father about it for him to tell you that the only helped you get in so that you could find a rich husband?" Kevin continues hatefully. "Only that wasn't easy was it because even rich men don't want their wife to be as completely stupid as you!"

"Kevin please stop!" Brittany yells back now in near tears.

"Or maybe it's that you got pregnant but the father won't step up so you're trying so hard to get me back because your disowned you!" Kevin shouted.

"Shut up, shut up!" Brittany yelled tears falling down her eyes.

"You know what? I don't care what your problem is Brittany just keep me out of it!" Kevin finished yelling now leaving the party as well to hopefully find Daria.

 **End flashback**

But he hadn't been able to find Daria. Kevin's only relief was that Jane and Quinn assured him that his girlfriend was still in town. If she was even his girlfriend anymore?

 **Daria pov**

"You know you can't avoid him forever." Jane says to her friend for what felt like the thousandth time.

"I know." Daria says with a sigh. She knew it wasn't fair to ignore Kevin but dammit was she just so tired of everything now. "I'm just so tired of this whole cliché nonsense that's been going on since we got together. No wait it started even that it started when I woke up with a hangover with Kevin sleeping next to me!" Daria begins to rant it seems that things had finally reached a breaking point. "And the of course Brittany kisses him at the party because enough cliché things hadn't happened for five minutes? What's next is Tom going to suddenly show up out of nowhere?"

"So I guess I should take back the Christmas invite that I gave him?" Jane says jokingly with a chuckle despite Daria's hard glare. "Okay, okay I get it there's been drama. But that's what happens in relationships sometimes."

"No it just seems to only happen to Kevin and me." Daria says in a deadpanned voice.

"Look Daria, before we got to know Kevin again I would have been the first to tell you that this whole thing isn't worth it but that isn't true." Jane begins to explain. "You and Kevin weirdly enough actually work, and you're probably going to be turned off by this statement but here goes. You two are like your parents in a lot of ways you know? It's like Kevin isn't stupid at least not anymore but that doesn't really mean he can't have clueless moments like you dad. And it's not like you're extremely like your mom but you do boss him around sometimes and like things to be in order. You guys balance each other out it's hard to believe but it's true."

 **Later that night**

Daria was just mindlessly walking around in the small town that never seemed to really change. She had been debating with herself on when she would talk to Kevin.

"Daria!" A voice says to her surprise breaking her from her thoughts.

"Of course." Daria says with a sigh. "Fine universe okay I get it!"

"Who are you talking to?" Kevin asked looking at his girlfriend in confusion.

"No one just the universe." Daria answers with a sigh."

"Okkkay?" Kevin just says awkwardly. The couple stands in front of each other for a moment before Kevin decides to break the tension. "You've been avoiding me. You know that I would never cheat on you right?"

"I know." Daria says. "I'm just…so tired of all this cliché stuff happening."

"I don't know I think it makes things interesting." Kevin says with a shrug. "But I guess it could get tiring after a while. But most of it happened when we came back to Lawndale once where back in Boston it will be over."

"God I hope so." Daria says turning away from him and taking a deep breathe.

"Till then though can you deal with one more cliché thing?" Kevin asked softly.

"What is it Kevin?" Daria asked still facing away from him. "Kevin?" She asked, she turned expecting to see him standing next to her but instead he was bent down on one knee. "W-What are y-you doing Kevin?" She asked with a stutter in her voice.

"Daria I love you so much will you-" Kevin says sincerely while holding up a small black box.

 **The end!**

 **Okay I lied!**

Daria's heart was pounding and she was unable to move or think as she stared down at Kevin who was down on one knee holding a black box.

"Daria I love you so much will you-" Kevin says sincerely now opening the small black box. "Wear this necklace that I got you for Christmas?"

"What?" Daria asked in a daze as she continued to stare down at him. _Did he just asked me to wear a necklace?_ "You're not asking me to marry you?!" She asked clearly very confused.

"No? I thought we agreed that you were going to ask me that when it was time?" Kevin says in a clueless tone.

"Then why are you down on your knee?" Daria asked now getting angry.

"This was the only way to make it cliché!" Kevin answered simply.

"I hate you sometimes Kevin."

"I love you too Babe!"

"Don't call me that!"

 **And that's the end for real this time. I'd like to thank everyone who supported this story it was a lot of fun to write this pairing challenge. Now I'm afraid that I don't have a squeal planned and it's unlikely that one would be coming anytime soon. Sorry but I already put off continuing other stories to make this one and I also have a big fanfic project that I will posted in the summer that's already been started. If you want to read the other stuff that I've written you're more than welcome too. Or you can go back and read this story again and again. Once again thank you for all of your support Goodbye!**


End file.
